Super Glued
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Kid Flash has a run in with superglue and his friends aren't sympathetic.


**This is based off of Jack &amp; Dean's "Super Glued" on YouTube. I binged almost everything on their channel in a single sitting. They have inspired so many potential fics, but I definitely need to stop borrowing ideas like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea, or most of the quotes.**

* * *

Wally wasn't sure what he had expected when he had started playing with the superglue tube he had found on the kitchen counter, but after a few minutes of setting up what he considered would be one of the greatest pranks ever, he realized that his hands were stuck together.

To be honest, he didn't remember getting any of the glue on his palms. It had been on the floor and he had smeared it with his fingers, but he thought he had been careful enough to not let it get much farther than that. He had been careful enough to remove his gloves, but that's where it ran out, apparently.

Once he realized that his hands were stuck in a prayer-like position, he tried prying them apart for the first few minutes in a desperate embarrassment. When he did more harm than good, he ran them under the sink faucet. Neither hot or cold water seemed to dissuade the glue, and the dread in his stomach only multiplied by every passing minute. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to seek out help so he could escape his costume, preferably before school that next morning. The more he thought on it, though, the more he didn't want to approach the others.

As time went by, though, and his bladder pressed on, he realized that he had little other choice.

It wasn't hard to find a few of the others. They were in the library at one of the larger tables, and seemed to not notice him as he ran in. He didn't waste time in changing that. Robin sat at the head of the table, hand holding his face up, as he looked at the laptop screen in front of him. When Wally managed to get to a stop, he pointed his joined palms at the young hero.

"Robin," he said, managing a little smile when his friend looked up at him, eyebrows assumedly raising beneath the domino mask as the corners lifted. "I've super-glued my hands together."

When one corner of the domino mask fell, indicating his friend was now raising a singular eyebrow, the redhead shook his hands to show that he couldn't pull them apart. The thirteen year old gave a slow exhale, shaking his head in what might have been disappointment, looking back at his laptop screen.

"I am _so _glad we're friends," Robin murmured in a tone that indicated a hidden eye roll.

Wally gave a little huff, shoulders dropping in his impatience.

"Robin, this is serious," he insisted.

Robin lifted his head away from the laptop screen and studied his friend, lips turning down in a thoughtful frown as he gave a sarcastic nod.

"Just send me off to planet interest," his voice carried through the same sarcasm.

He lowered his head again, continuing to scroll through whatever had caught his interest on the internet. Wally's brows tightened under the cowl, drawing a small crease into the fabric. His friend just didn't understand. Exasperated, his eyes flit out over the table and he settled on a coffee mug.

"Robin, look at this," he slid the conjoined fingers from both hands through the handle of the cup and tried to lift it up.

He had failed to notice that the cup was full, though, and when some of the hot liquid inside hit his fingers, he gave a surprised hiss and dropped the cup. It shattered into pieces by his feet and he looked desperately up at Robin. The ebony hadn't looked up from his laptop.

"Got my ticket," Robin said with the same sarcasm.

"No luck?" Wally asked, a little surprised that his friend didn't care at all.

"Ready to go," Robin never lifted his eyes. "No, _raring _to go."

The speedster toed at the broken glass at his feet and pulled on his fingers some more, hoping the heat would have helped separate them. That wasn't the case in the slightest. He watched the young hero, but his lack of interest was almost overwhelming- not that he'd admit it. He didn't feel like getting into a 'whelmed' argument.

"Nothing?" he still found himself asking.

"Can't wait," Robin shook his head.

"I just broke the cup."

Robin didn't lift his head, but he lifted the hand that had previously been on the keyboard and mimicked a rocket ship flying upwards, making half-hearted sound effects.

"Whoo, there it goes. All the way to Planet Interest," Robin finally lifted his head, meeting Wally's eyes, "and I'm not on it."

Wally gave a frustrated little huff and raised his hands, as though it would better press his point, but Robin's expression stayed constant as it trained on him.

"I don't think you understand! Look!" Wally shook his hands some more.

Robin watched this time, but he gave an uninterested little huff. There was a chance that he wasn't watching at all because the panes over his eyes were one-sided, but he was at least looking his way with an unmoving frown. Running out of legitimate arguments, Wally wiggled his arms in a kind of fish motion, noting Robin's head turn in his hand to follow the motions.

"The only dance move I can do is the fish!" Wally emphasized, and his shoulders fell when when his friend could only make a bored popping sound with his mouth.

He gave a desperate little sigh before looking at Artemis who sat beside his friend. Her hand cupped her forehead, thumb and index finger cradling carefully, and she seemed to be shielding her eyes from the speedster.

"Artemis, I've super-glued my hands together," Wally pointed his joined hands at her now, and she rolled her eyes under the shield of her hand.

"Yes, I've been here the whole time," she bit out sharply.

Wally tensed at the anger in her tone and raised his joined hands in what would have been an act of surrender in any other situation.

"Don't yell at me, Artemis!" he bit back, and then his chest deflated a little as he looked down at his hands. "I'm vulnerable."

Artemis shook her head beneath the cup of her hand. "I can't even look at you."

The redhead turned away from them with a little sigh, running out of ideas and hope in tandem as this kept on. His bladder pressed on and reminded him of the spandex which he wasn't able to rid himself of thanks to his new problem.

"If I try and take my costume off, it'll just become gloves," he voiced his biggest observation, making his best hand gestures to accompany it.

Artemis just gave an annoyed little groan, shutting her eyes. "You're so stupid."

Seeing no sympathy from them, Wally turned to Kaldur, the only other hero at the table. He pointed at the oldest among them with his joined hands in final desperation.

"Kaldur, ideas!" he all but plead.

Kaldur's hand was poised on his chin in a thoughtful gesture, and he stared at the way the hands were glued together, fingers and palms lining up exactly.

"Have you considered prayer?" he asked, and the little twitch in his smile revealed his teasing intentions.

Wally took his prayer-resembling palms and lightly hit the other's face. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. His hands were stuck and he was out of options here.

"Interesting," was all Kaldur had to offer, hand still poised in thought.

The redhead turned away from the three with a little huff, unsure of what else he could do. His friends weren't helping him in the slightest, and he wasn't sure what else he could do from here. Spite bubbled up inside of him. How could they _not _care? Weren't they his friends?

"Fat load of good you are," he regarded all of them, and then he pointed again at Robin in some last ditch hope. "Robin, come on."

His friend was back to looking at the laptop, and he grinned down at the screen, lifting his head to look up at Wally over the top of the screen.

"KF, this cat looks like you," he told him, obviously a little amused.

Wally turned to Artemis, and said her name in desperation. She gave a frustrated little huff, still shielding her eyes from him.

"You're so dumb," she sighed.

"Call him a cat," Robin suggested, tilting the laptop screen towards her while still supporting his face.

"I'm not going to call him a cat," Artemis shook her head, not even bothering to look at the screen.

Robin turned the laptop towards Kaldur after, and he nodded in interest, looking from Wally to the cat on screen all while still holding his chin in thought.

"Curious," he murmured.

Wally turned away from them with this final straw, about ready to scream.

"You guys are terrible friends!" he told them, not bothering to hold back.

He stormed away from the table, very nearly vibrating with rage.

"I'm going to run myself to the hospital now, and probably blow my secret identity and get killed!" he shouted behind him as he stomped along, stopping when he got to the door, "because I've glued my hands together!"

Just before he opened the door to leave, though, a thought dawned on him and he was back at the table in a colorful blur.

"You've all glued your hands to your faces, haven't you?" he asked the table.

The others lifted their eyes back to him, hands still holding their face, forehead, and chin. They stared for a moment, and then Kaldur nodded.

"Yeah, we have," he confirmed.

The others nodded in turn, with a bit of shame.

"We should all go find Batman now," Kaldur mused, and he wasn't met with much resistance.

Hands all still pressed to their faces, the heroes stepped up from the table, and Robin shut the laptop with his good hand.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
